Swarm
Overview The Swarm are a new type of Infector being introduced in Dead Space 3. They are composed of two different types. One of these types bears many similarities with the Divider's head component, as they infect a dead body via the head. The second type is visually strikingly similar to "Headcrabs" from the Valve videogame series Half-Life, contrary to their look-alikes and "Divider" types, these Swarm will rush to a corpse and burrow into it instead. The Swarm allow for multiple bodies to be infected simultaneously to cause a quick wave of Necromorphs that can overpower the player quickly if not dealt with fast enough. The Swarm relies on dead human bodies to attack the player; They will either attach themselves to a corpse's head, and re-animate them, then proceed to use whatever weapon the corpse has in their hand against the player (if they are of the "Divider" type), or they will burrow into the corpse and proceed to mutate it into a Slasher type Necromorph that will charge at the player, just as the Infector's did in past games (if they are of the "Headcrab" type) . If the reanimated controlled body of a "Divider" type takes too much damage, the Swarm will rush over to the next available corpse and will re-animate said body until killed. "Divider" types act similar to a Divider's head component, only they have the ability to infect more than one corpse. The Swarm will quickly insert themselves into a body if not stopped. Quickly dismember the body before the Swarm gets to it, or destroy them before they can reanimate a body for better breathing room, this will permit mutiple revivals by "Divider" types and infections by "Headcrab" types. es:Gnosis Colectiva Tactics *The Swarm seldom attacks alone. If there is one Swarm, there may be others. It is recommended to eliminate The Swarm before it is capable of reanimating or infecting a corpse. In cases in which this is not possible, or the attempt has failed, it is recommended to shoot the head of "Divider" types. This will cause the head to fall free and begin seeking a new corpse, in this state they can be killed with a relatively low amount of ammmunition. Crawling "Divider" types are quite nimble, so they may be difficult to kill while the player is being attacked by multiple necromorphs, caution is advised. Firing at them using more precise weapons is also recommended, such as weapons equipped with the military engine or the plasma cutter. "Headcrab" types on the other hand will mutate corpses into Slasher's, in this case strategic dismemberment should be utilized to incapacite and kill them. As with all Necromorph's (with the exception of Regenerators), escaping from The Swarm will usually prove futile as they will quickly find a body and chase after you, if they have not claimed one already. *As with the Infector, dismembering any corpses in the room will prevent the Swarm from reanimating them, or will result in the production of weakened Necromorphs. Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' Trivia *When Swarm "Divider" type infects a corpse, the newly created Necromorph is still capable of firing its gun at the player''.'' *"Headcrab" type Swarms bear a striking similarity to the infectious enemies of Valve's shooter series Half-Life, which they have been unofficially named after. *Similar to the Waster, The Swarm is seen using human tools. This corroborates the theory that Necromorphs are evolving and becoming more intelligent. *This is the second necromorph that has the ability to turn Isaac into a necromorph, the other being the divider head. *The "headcrab" type replace Swarmers in Dead Space 3. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_UO7BxFKxI&feature=iv&annotation_id=annotation_905419 Death Scene *The "Headcrab" Swarm can, much like the similar monster ''Swarmer, ''attach itself to Isaac and eat away at his health. If Isaac's health runs out while they are attached to him, they will crawl all over him, one eventually finding its way underneath his helmet. Isaac tears his helmet off to fight off the creatures, until one enters his mouth and goes inside his body. Isaac coughs a bit, confused, before falling to his knees and vomits a massive amount of blood. Then, with a sort of growl, Isaac stands up again, his eyes and mouth glowing (almost similar to a Waster), now having become a Necromorph. *The "Divider" Swarm has a very similar death scene as the Divider head component from previous games. If the player fails the button sequence, it will strangle Isaac, remove his head, and attach itself to Isaac's body. Gallery Deadspace3-Swarm.jpg Issac=Necro.jpg|Isaac turning into a necromorph Sources Category:Necromorphs